twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LovelyChrys/My Fanfic: "Newborn Vampires" Chapter 5: The Cullens (full version)
Here's chapter 5, about Chrys who is abducted and turn a vamp by Deidara, A fisty coven leader. Sorry about the wait. Previous Chapters: The first 3 chapters and Chapter 4 Chapter 5: The Cullens Deidara was first to curtsy and say a polite "Hello." "Hello, Deidara." A man with blond hair said. "Nate, Savannah and Si-" The blond one, who was apparently the leader, just as Deidara, was cut off. "Sinaed!?" I girl's voice asked, surprisingly. She had long bronze hair, and when I sniffed I smelled a hybrid. "Renesmee?!" Sinaed ran to Renesmee and hugged her. The two where probably best friends, since they were alike. "I've missed you." Sinaed said, this was the first time she was really happy. "I'm Carlisle Cullen" The blond one continued, but this time he was talking to me. "This is Esme, my wife, and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Renesmee, Edward and Rosalie." He was so compassionate when he talked about his family. "Well come on in and Alice, Rose get- whats your name honey" the woman that was called Esme asked me. "Chrys." I respond quickly. Esme turned to Rosalie and Alice and said "Get Chrys cleaned up, okay?" "Fine." Rosalie said, she looked me up and down and sighed. Bitch alert!, I thought. The Edward one snicked. "Rose you better watch you back, Chrystina is feisty." *** I pasted a series of rooms and Alice dragged me to a room with a large closet and a hair dresser with a mirror. Rosalie slung me into a chair and said "You look a mess." Then she and Alice took out a some tools. Then in super-fast speed, Alice did my makeup while Rosalie did my hair in different styles. I was happy of see that I didn't have leaves in my hair. Now I had a bun with a tiara. My makeup was also done well. "Thanks." I said with a huge smile. I loved this coven already. "Don't thank us, yet." Rosalie said as she stood me up and looked at my close. "Alice wardrobe." "Okay." Alice said cheerfully. She banged on a square on the wall and then another room, of clothes on a spinning closet was shown. "Think fast." Rosalie said as she threw me too the closet and I flipped and landed gracefully on the floor. Then Alice cartwheeled next to me and joked "I'm the flexible on in this house." The after an hour of Alice looking for the right clothes, she gave me a off the shoulder belly-shirt and some black skinny jeans which was neatly ripped down the front of the legs. Us three went down stairs to meet the others. Everyone gasp at the sight of me. "You. Look. Hot." Emmett said, his mouth almost hitting his knees. He straightened up after he saw Rosalie giving him the : I'll rip you damn head apart and shove it up you ass look. "Babe." He said as she went up stairs, from the corner off my eyes, I saw Alice jump onto Jasper's lap. Then Edward practically yelled "No!" " "What is it Edward?" Jasper asked. "Their here." He said as his eyes darted to Sinaed. No one needed to know they were. Everyone in this house knew who it was. The Volturi. "How many?" Esme asked, tilting her heart-shaped head. "All of them." Edward replied. "Come on coven, we gotta go." Deidara said, worried. We all started to walk to the backdoor when we saw some vampires at the back. "Good through here." I heard Rosalie's voice as she opened a slide door that leaded to the south and the forest. "Run north, don't come back until I call you." Carlisle said to Deidara, who nodded. "Thank you." Deidara said as when jumped off the Balcony onto the ground below. I looked back to see three hooded vampires come into Carlisle's house as the family got into a group and blocked the slide door view. "Hello." I heard Carlisle say with a smile in his voice. The Coven ran, we knew that the Volturi would be chasing us. I knew if we didn't escape, that Sinaed would be dead. And so would we. Our run was short lived. I saw a them. No! The Volturi. Here at last. And there where other vampires. Loads of them, some in robes, some not. One stepped up from the middle. He was at least my height and his skin was like an onion. He had long black hair also. Aro, the leader of the Volturi. "Well, well, well." He said he looked over our coven and I was ready to fight. "Aro." Dediara said. She was as worried as me. "It's been a while." "Ah, yes." Aro said, he looked at Sinaed this time, "Hello child. I hope you know that today is your last day." The use of last day had an emphasis on it. Savannah stepped forward and put her arm over Sinaed, as a protective gesture. "Well" Aro started "I'm really missing Italy so if you will, guard, kill them." His guard stepped forward. If it wasn't for Deidara telling me their names, I would have been clueless. Then a smoke came toward the coven. As I backed up, something burned me. Fire was in every vein of my body, covering every inch of my skin, gnawing through the marrow of every bone. There wasn't a single part in my body that wasn't blazing with the worst agony imaginable. I crumbled to the ground. I looked up to she Jane using her power. That bitch! Then I saw Aro grab Sinaed. As Savannah lounged at the Volturi member a hand caught her: Marcus. His hand was on her shoulder. Savannah grabbed his hand and propelled herself in the air. She wrapped her legs around Marcus' neck and swung to his side, bringing him down in the process. She took a handful of his hair and banged his head on the ground. I heard a loud thump! and a crack! I saw Jane lose her focus to see if the Volturi leader was dead. I took my chance. I slided on the ground and kicked her leg, making her fall to the ground. I got on top of Jane and with two punches, her face was in cracks and pieces. Then I saw a blonde man lunging to me, Cauis. Then Nate ran into him stopping him in his tracks. I saw Aro and Sinaed in a fight. Sinaed was good, but not that good. She lined herself to Aro since he was grasping her. She moved her head from the front of Aro's face and kicked. She landed the kick and then suddenly she on the ground. Then I saw her using her power to freeze Aro. Savannah was froze with awe, at her child's power. And thats her Felix grabbed her form behind. I was about to help Savannah but then I saw that Sinaed had somehow gotten Aro on the ground. I turned to help Savannah, but suddenly, I was blind. The last think I saw was mist. Alec. The twin of Jane. I knew I had fell on the ground. But I couldn't see. Or hear, or smell. I tried to touch the ground to see where I was but then I felt nothing. Nothing. Then there was a pain in my ribs. Someone had just kicked me. I felt another kick after another. Then I caught the foot somehow. Then I swung and hit something. My sight came back and all my other senses. I saw the my coven fighting. Then I looked down to see Alec on the floor weeping. I had just broken his leg off. I grabbed my wrist and then elbowed Alec in his face. I heard a crack, but I didn't turn to see what happened. I saw Felix putting his hand around Savannah's neck. I put out my hand and then Felix gasped. I swung my hand as a warning to Savannah to get away, but I saw Felix fly away and hit the ground. I looked to see what just happened and I thought of something. I did that. But how? My power was Telekinesis. How Fucking cool! But this was no time for smiles and fun. I ran to Savannah. "You okay?" I asked breathing hard, a bad habit of us vamps. "Yeah, thanks." Savannah smiled. Our smiles were cut off by a scream, Sinaed! Aro had Sinaed by her hair. Me and Savannah ran to the rescue but there was a crack in my arm. Then another, and another. I looked to Savannah, who had lots of cuts on her head. "Like it?" Aro asked, with his cruel smile. "This is Casey, my new guard member. She has an extraordinary power!" This Casey had dark red hair and her crimson eyes pierced my soul. She was too strong and I felt my eye crack. Oh hell no! "Bitch!" I yelled I moved my hand and she flew back into the forest. More and more vampires came! How could we win this? Aro tsked. "How are you going to save this poor chil-" He was cut off by a hand to his shoulder. He turned to find a small girl of 10 years, behind him. She punched him and grabbed Sinaed."Run!" She said and pushed Sinaed in our direction. But Aro had grabbed her in a quick second, and a black figure jumped on the little girl. The girl squirmed and screamed. "Shut Up!" the figure that just attacked her. She was wearing the black of the Volturi. She backhanded the girl and she stop screaming. I didn't have time to help, Sinaed was in trouble. I need to get them away. "Nate!" I called, while Savannah fought Aro, who was using one hand. Nate snapped around. "Help the girl!" I said as I pushed the two vampires into the bushes. Nate ran to the moving fray. I moved in on Aro, he punched Savannah and she flew away, leaving me and him (and Sinaed). I knew this would be hard. "Dodge!" I yelled, and Sinaed twisted out of Aro's arm as I sent a blast to him. Aro grabbed her hand and spun her back into place, he pushed her into the blast. Cracks formed on Sinaed perfect skin. Blood poured out. Her eyes were full of pain, and she cried- but instead of tears of water, there were tears of blood. I covered my mouth with both my hands, I was in shock. Frozen in fear. Everything was slow. Until Aro came from behind and snapped at her neck. He broke a piece of her neck clean off. Blood squirted out, she fell and I was motionless. She chocked on her blood, gurgles of her last breathe were in my ears. Aro then took a metal thing out of his pocket and threw it on Sinaed, a lighter. I ran to her but flames burst so high I jumped back. I blinked and Aro was gone. My body was on fire, yet I felt no flames. Jane. She was there smiling. As fast as the wind, Nate grabbed Jane's bun and ripped her head off. The pain was gone but someone kicked me in the arm and I spun in the air. Due to my other power I spun in mid-air and barley landed. Savannah got up and flew past Alec, who just kicked me. He was down in a second. She was at the fire. "NO!" She screamed and Nate was by her side. I got up and Savannah looked at me, she had saw what happened with the telekinetic blast, she ran to me and to my surprise: she hugged me. Deidara was by Nate, talking fast, she had almost all her clothing ripped. "We have to go." She reflected, "Before there are more, the Cullens will clean this up for us." Savannah object and cried out, but she was overruled, Nate picked her up while we ran through the forest to the Cullens. She pounded on Nate's back in objection. We had stopped when we saw people. A woman turned "Hello. I am Kieran and this" she turned to the other two people " is my coven." "I'm Lee, nice to meet you all. I'm Kieran's twin brother." He looked like her in almost every way. "This is Alicia." Alicia waved and looked away. "Hi. Deidara. This is my coven." Deidara said. "Nate, Savannah and Chrys." Savannah was still on Nate's shoulder. "You have messed with the Volturi." Alicia said, finally. "Don't worry we'll clean it." She said when I tensed. "So will we." I new voice said. "I'm Fred and my mate, Jessica." Lauren looked at us like we were barbaric. She was stuck-up. "Great." I said "We'll need more helpers." I looked at the covens. "Us too." A woman's voice rang. "I'm Lauren and this is Scott." Where the hell are these vamps coming from? Later on, we discussed a plan. Lee made it rain (due to his weather power) to make the Forks residents from coming out side and investigating. Jessica liked her idea better and froze the rain water into hail- the size of golf balls- and flooded the police stations enough for them to be kept inside. Alicia and "Freaky" Fred went around the place, turning the residents' attention somewhere else (since they both could repel). Scott could apparently see the future of others, by reading our minds. He told Savannah everything would be okay. Kieran and Lauren went back to clean the battlefield up. Everything turned out alright- well the cleaning was alright, not the whole Sinaed thing- but we had to go to the Cullens' house. "Well here we go." I said when our Coven friends left and we went to the Cullens. I feel a pain in my ass already. Be sure to be on the look out for chapter 6. Also I (LovelyChrys) wrote this. So until the next chapters come out, which they will be soon, TTYLXOX! Category:Blog posts